


I will never forget you

by riniwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riniwrites/pseuds/riniwrites
Summary: Kageyama is sick and his condition is not improving. How are you going to spend your last days together? If you actually have last days.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	I will never forget you

You hate the hospital rooms. They were all painted white and left no room for imagination. In other circumstances, you would not be anywhere close to walking the corridors of a hospital, but these are not other circumstances.

Now you were wandering the corridors of the hospital looking for the reception on the second floor. You arrived at the main counter and kindly asked the receptionist to show you the room where your lover is hospitalized.

> _“Patient Kageyama, Tobio is in room 33 of the intensive care sector. He has restricted visits, so unless you are on the list, you will not be allowed to enter the room ”_

You were stunned. The last time you visited him was yesterday and he was in the supervised care sector. His illness had improved, or so you thought. Next to you was the doctor, Kanezaki, his GP.

Before answering the receptionist, you approached him and asked what had happened that your boyfriend’s condition had worsened. You didn’t know what to do or how to properly ask. There were already patients who had the same disease as him and had improved. Why was he getting worse? You decided to let the doctor continue with his routine and you approached the receptionist again and gave her your information.

> _“The room is at the end of the hallway that is on my right and then you have to turn left and it would be three more rooms. Good luck"_

Luck. You would be needing it at times like these. You would also be in need of a stomach made of steel or any resistant material because no training or study session prepared you for the image that was presented in front of you as soon as you turned the knob and entered the room.

There he was, Kageyama Tobio, your boyfriend. His condition had undoubtedly worsened. His skin was paler than normal. It had taken on an almost grayish color, as if it were a corpse’s skin. His blue eyes had lost the light they always carried with them. Those eyes that looked at you with love and sincerity with each ‘ _I love you_ ’ he said to you. His lips. His lips were far from those thin but experienced lips that filled you with kisses every time he greeted you or said goodbye. Now those lips had taken on a slightly yellowish tint and were parched, as if he hadn’t drank water in days. His hair was stylized differently. It was shorter and split in half. On his forehead, you could see some small spots on his skin that were not related to the disease or some of the medications he was taking.

His overall physique had deteriorated considerably. The hospital bed looked very big to him, and the size is almost like his own bed, but he lost so much muscle mass that he looked like an abandoned doll. It seemed, since to be identical he would have to be abandoned and neglected and he was not. You visited him religiously every day to prevent him from feeling lonely. His family could not visit him every day because each member had things to do and his colleagues on the volleyball team have practice until late. So, the vast majority of the time it was just the two of you.

Like every day, you leaned over a bit, propped your elbows on the mattress, and tucked your chin over your right hand, while you tucked Kageyama’s shaggy bangs with your left. While you were doing that, he woke up slowly from his nap.

> _“I’m sorry I woke you up, you had your bangs over your eyes and I remembered that it always bothered you that your hair blocked your field of vision. The doctor told me that you got worse ”_

Weakly, Kageyama gave you a smile. It was very difficult for him to form a sentence, since his energies were practically totally drained but in the same way, he did everything possible to say a few words to you.

> _“I don’t have much time left, I found out today. One week. I want to pass it with you. ”_

Those nineteen words managed to completely break you. Seven days left to the love of your life. Seven days where the only thing you will be able to see is your boyfriend bedridden in a hospital bed and how his internal light is slowly being consumed.

It was 7 in the afternoon and in one hour the visiting hours end. You decided to use that time to make your boyfriend, at least, remember good times you have spent together.

You talked about your first date. How Kageyama came looking for you at your house and your father greeted him. What a scare Tobio got that day. He felt like he was dying. The fear your father caused him almost made him turn around and go back to his house. But seeing you on the threshold of the stairs, Kageyama took the necessary strength and between stutters, he said that he wanted to take you out on a date. Tobio’s heart was pounding, he felt like it was going to jump out of his chest at any moment. When he already felt his heart in his throat, your father accepted Tobio go out with you, since he managed to see that his intentions were good and that everything would turn out well. Then you went to a small cafe and when you were waiting for him to arrive with your order, you saw how one of the baristas was flirting with him because she thought he was of legal age. But he politely rejected her saying that he was already interested in someone else and then turned his head towards you and gave you a genuine smile.

> _“ToTi, that was almost ten years ago. How does the time go? I loved you these last ten years and I love you now and I’ll love you in this life and the next. ”_

The last sentence came accompanied with sobs and tears. You loved Kageyama way too much. You’ll always cherish every moment you spent with him. It doesn’t matter how small. He made you happy for ten years and he will continue to make you happy once he is no longer with you

> _”[Y / n]. Last kiss? I love you ”_

You couldn’t deprive him of a kiss. Slowly you approached him and joined his lips with yours in a soft kiss. His lips tasted of salt but they were still his lips. It was short but it was the most meaningful kiss you gave in your life. You don’t want to detach yourself from him, but the visiting hours were coming to an end and you had to leave

> _“Before I go, do you want me to bring you flowers tomorrow? The ones your mom brought yesterday are getting ugly ”_

Without verbally responding, Tobio simply replied with his eyes. He gave you one of the many looks he had to communicate with you. Although they have lost their characteristic shine, they still have the talent to tell you something like ‘ _yes, bring me flowers’_

> _“See you tomorrow ToTi. I love you, remember that ”_

> _“Good night. I love you too”_

And so you said goodbye and left his hospital room. Ready to go to your house to sleep and think about what flowers you would buy for tomorrow. You would visit him again tomorrow and you could place the flowers in a vase next to his bed.

Or so you thought.

Because that day never came.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr (@riniwrits) for more and thank you for reading. Until next time!  
> 


End file.
